


Cover for The Quiet Man

by Fabulae



Series: Ao3 Classics (Penguin Classics Inspired) [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulae/pseuds/Fabulae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for The Quiet Man by ivyblossom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for The Quiet Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Quiet Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322978) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 



See on [Tumblr](http://cumberberrie.tumblr.com/post/96257596491/ao3-classics-part2)


End file.
